Give Me Love
by agnieszka2a
Summary: After Enzo saves Bonnie from the Armory and gives her safe haven to live, those two are starting to develop feelings. Beautiful story about two very lonely and hurt people finding a way to happiness, to love, to each other.
1. Chapter I - The Awakening

Author's Note: Hey, it's my first ever story written here. I used to be an avid TVD fan who knew every single episode by heart but seasons 6 and 7 were a little bit less interesting for me so my love for this show has faded slightly. But this season's surprising and surprisingly beautiful Enzo and Bonnie's relationship got me inspired, so here I am.

I'm really sorry if there will be some grammatical mistakes or the story will be a bit chaotic but I'm not native speaker. I will try my best, though.

This story will be my own vision of how Bonenzo's relationship would look like, I will barely stick to the canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

* * *

 **The Awakening**

 _"And Spring arose on the garden fair,_

 _Like the Spirit of Love felt everywhere;_

 _And each flower and herb on Earth's dark breast_

 _Rose from the dreams of its wintry rest"._

 _-Percy Bysshe Shelley_

 _"The Sensitive Plant"_

Bonnie and Enzo are sitting in front of the cabin drinking hot chocolate Enzo brought for them on his way from the Armory. It's a beautiful and calm evening - orange rays of the going down sun sneaking through the woods, escaping from the violet sky. The sweet smell of pine and spring almost makes Bonnie dizzy. They talk. Lately Enzo had a lot of traveling to do on behalf of the Armory. He didn't like it. He didn't like going away, leaving her alone, worrying whether she's save while he isn't here with her.

That's true that at the beginning he saved her from the paws of his cousin for a bit of egoistic reasons - he wanted to find out more about his family, and very simply he didn't want to be alone anymore. Even though they were hardly friends when he took her from Whitmore, those couple times a week visits here and chats with Bonnie gave him a sense of belonging, stability and happiness. Now after over a year of this arrangement he really cared for her and didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

Little did he know that the young witch felt the same way. At the beginning very reserved and uncertain of handsome Brit's intentions, with time she started to cherish they little moments spent together talking, laughing, joking or even staring at the sunset like they do now. She caught herself wishing for him to stay just for a bit longer, just for couple more days, feeling very sad watching him driving away in his retro car.

The world was waking up from the winter sleep and Bonnie had to admit that after everything that happened with Jeremy - something was also waking up in her. She loved her friends, she loved Damon but since Jeremy she hasn't exactly felt anything remotely romantic towards anyone. She didn't really want to. In her short life – she was always the one who had to sacrifice something to safe people she cared about, always mixed into someone else's business, always fighting someone's battles – and unfortunately very often losing something or someone in the process. She didn't want to fall for anyone because, very simply she was afraid of loosing that person again. But this time, as the spring arrived oozing with freshness, she felt hopeful and ready to try again. And the young Bennet witch couldn't deny – even though she tried that very hard within her heart – that it was Enzo who helped those hopes to bloom once again.

Of course Bonnie couldn't deny that physically she fancied him since the first time she saw him – dark, handsome with his truly titillating accent. But it wasn't only attraction she felt now. It was something different, the warmth in her heart that grew over time they have spent together, just when she thought her heart was to remain cold forever. Maybe that's why she felt so comfortable sitting so close to him, that she could smell the scent of his skin – the heavy yet delicate scent of sandalwood and leather, musky yet fresh.

They were sitting in comfortable silence. Neither of them felt he pressure or need to talk. They were there for each other – and that let both of them feel at peace, feel…happy.

Enzo broke the sweet silence first, as the sun disappeared below horizon.

\- Well sweetheart, I believe it's time for me to go. – he said with the sad smile on his face.

\- So soon? – asked surprised Bonnie.

* * *

Well, that's it for the beginning.

Please tell me if you liked it or nota and weather I should continue with it.


	2. Chapter II- The Knight In Shining Armour

Thank you so much for your kind words. I'll continue then with the story.

Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

* * *

The Knight In Shining Armour

"Don't wait for the knight in shining armour.

His armour is shiny because he has never been to war.

Instead, look for the knight with torn and tattered armour.

He is the one who knows how to fight and is sure

To be the one who can keep you safe from harm."

\- So soon? – asked surprised Bonnie – I thought we would eat something. When was the last time you stayed for dinner?

\- You mean, when was the last time I cooked the dinner for us – Enzo laughed.

\- Well, you said yourself that you do it better than me after you so harshly criticised my style of cooking.

\- Style of cooking? – Enzo said while bursting into laughter – You mean that burnt Mac and Cheese you once so gallantly tried to serve me? Well, if that is your "cuisine", I do prefer to cook at least you won't get poisoned.

Bonnie playfully, gently punched Enzo's arm, trying very hard not to laugh and keep the straight face. But she knew it's true – she's may be powerful witch, but terrible cook. He on the other hand could very easily become a chef in some Michelin-starred restaurant.

\- Fine. I will be you knight-in-not-very-shining armour but not tonight Love. I need to be back at the Armoury before midnight but I promise we will have all weekend for each other and I shall cook you anything you want, Sweetheart.

\- Alright Cinderella – said Bonnie with a loud sigh – how about a quick drink, a nightcap?

\- Don't mind if I do!

They both walked into the cabin. She took the glasses out of the cupboard while he pulled bottle of whiskey out of drinks cabinet. They sat on the sofa in the exact same moment as if they were perfectly synchronised. That was kind of their tradition. Every time, before Enzo left - they would pour just a little bit of this amber alcohol into the glasses and sip it, heatedly discussing some ideological affair.

To Bonnie's surprise, they've always had a subject to talk about. They shared this idealistic yet little dark passion for the world and life - and whiskey of course. And they both just loved to sink into conversation with one another.

Tonight the subjects were changing just as swiftly as always, from dark magic, through grotesque theatre on the Shakespearian drama finishing. Most of the time they agreed but in one subject they couldn't see eye to eye, and it was romance.

He was hopeless romantic believing in glorious, pure and passionate love that he yet wasn't given to experience in his tragic but already prolonged life. She was XXI. century modern, independent woman who seen romance only when it poured ungracefully out of the cinema screen or book page. He believed that woman should be worshipped, wooed, courted. She thought the most romantic gesture is for the man to remember your favourite take out place and what kind of coffee you like.

\- You cannot be serious Bonnie. It saddens me the way you perceive Statu Nascenti. - Enzo gasped.

\- Statu the what?

\- Statu Nascenti. The nascent state. How would you Americans call it nowadays...oh I know...the falling in love process. I don't like the modern days outlook on dating with complete lack of romance involved. I happen to believe everyone deserves a bit of romance and every woman at least once in her life have a man treat her like she ought to be treated - like a goddess.

\- Wow - Bonnie was sitting awe-stricken - that's the most cliché thing I have ever heard coming from the man's mouth. What is wrong with you? - Bonnie said jokingly.

\- It's not a cliché and the only reason you're saying it, is because you've only dated boys not a real man and you don't know the real deal - answered Enzo little bit offended and saddened by her response.

\- Yeah, right - Bonnie murmured.

Suddenly Enzo's face lit up as if he got struck by genius.

\- Alright, little lay. Allow me then to take you on a date and show you what I mean. And by God, if after that you won't see the whole romance thing, I promise I will never bring that subject up.

\- A date? Have you completely lost your mind. What is your family feeding you with over there? - Bonnie mocked him with a big, sarcastic smile on her face - Thank you but I don't need a knight in shining armour. And you know why? - Enzo shook his head - Because unfortunately most of the time your knight in shining armour is just an idiot in tin foil. - said Bonnie with serious look on her face this time.

Ezno laughed - Oh dear Lord, I see that I'm going to have a very, very difficult task - but I can make it, Love. I'll show you how you should be treated Bonnie Bennett. Would you do me an honour and let me take you out on a date, then? - he said gazing with his hazel eyes deep into her soul with a smirk on his face.

\- Ah...I..alright then. But hey, It's not a date-date so...you know... - she stuttered - cinema and drinks then?

\- Oh, no, no, no! Absolutely not. Don't worry, my Sweetheart, I'll prepare something special for us - he said looking bluntly out of window. Bonnie could tell , he is already plotting something - Wear something elegant - the dress would be nice. I'll pick you p tomorrow at 8:00, alright? - Enzo said hastily, kissed Bonnie on the cheek and rushed out of the door.

\- Like I said, idiot in tin foil - Bonnie rolled her eyes and downed the drink.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading.

Please leave your Reviews and tell me if you liked it.


	3. Chapter III - The Great Romance

I'm so sorry it took me so load to upload but I had a lot going on in my life recently. Thanks to everyone for reading and for your Reviews. It's great knowing you're enjoying the story. So please don't hesitate to comment, to tell what you think about it, what you like what not so much.

I decided not to rush the story too much, because I believe love is just so much more than just physical attraction. I want to show how Bonnie and Enzo's love grew over time.

Hope you'll like the new chapter.

* * *

The Great Romance

"Love is reality which is born

in the fairy region of romance"

Charles Maurice de Talleyrand

Bonnie for the first time since a longer while felt excited or even nervous. At first she wasn't too happy with the idea of "fake super romantic date" as she jokingly named it in her head, but she had to admit that she was truly intrigued by what this crazy guy prepared and how he sees the whole romance thing. She always knew, she didn't need a man to court her. But maybe she kind of wanted it in some way? She did feel lonely a lot. Ever since her and Jeremy broke up, she hasn't really been with anyone.

Bonnie never thought about Enzo in romantic way but as much as she hated to admit it - she was glad and thankful he saved her that day and stayed with her. That's true that sometimes he may be a bit annoying but he understands a lot – loneliness, betrayal and pain. Oh yes, he most definitely understands the pain, better than anyone she's ever known.

Bonnie was staring at her reflection in the mirror as she put on a dress she bought about three years ago for some high school party but has never worn. She did her hair and make up, and realised she actually wanted to look nice tonight. She wanted to look nice for him.

* * *

Enzo was talking to himself as he parked in front of their cabin. "Lorenzo, it's just a demonstrational date. Just for fun. She's not taking it serious, neither should you, right? Oh God, what's wrong with me? Not only am I talking to myself – I am actually asking myself questions. Cut it Lorenzo. Get yourself together - why are so nervous? You just want to show the little lady the way she should be treated. Don't get yourself emotionally attached to yet another woman who doesn't want you. Off you go now Lorenzo."

After that vivid motivational speech, Enzo got out of the car and with a big bouquet of the most beautiful scarlet roses made his way to the door. He's not sure why but he knocked instead of just walking in. The door opened and what he saw has left him completely awestruck for quite a while. Right there in front of him was standing this astonishing girl - no…a young beautiful woman, wearing classic little black dress, having her lips painted red. Enzo didn't really know what to expect tonight but he surely didn't expect to be so dumbstruck by this wonderful creature.

"I'm fucked" - he thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

* * *

They were driving for a while and the sun slowly but was surely escaping from the sky. It was warm night and Leonard Cohen's "In my secret life" murmured from the radio. Bonnie closed her eyes . Although she should be little nervous, she felt completely at ease, relaxed, safe – almost as if she could breath for the first time and be just a normal girl. She was not sure what is it that makes her feel like this soft sensual music? Fancy dress she's wearing? Him?

* * *

After half an hour drive, Enzo pulled up at some old building that stands solely by fast-flowing river. Bonnie looked at him with surprise

Old hovel! How romantic Lorenzo! – she laughed.

He says nothing, just smirks, gets out of the car, opens the door on her side and offers her a hand.

Shall we, Love? – he asks with sparkle in his beautiful hazel eyes – I know it may look a bit dodgy but I promise, you're safe here with me and I'm sure you'll like what I prepared for us.

The moment his skin touches hers, the shivers goes down Bonnie's spine, her heart starts to beat faster - and he can feel it. He feels her excitement, hears her heartbeat, sees sparkles in her eyes, smells the perfume she's wearing radiating from her beautiful long neck. For the second there, he feels he wants to bite through that soft skin and taste her but that thought disappears just as quickly as it showed up.

Bonnie wasn't scared of him, wasn't scared that someone may see them - she trusted him. The only thing she was concerned with was what she was stepping into.

To hers surprise they didn't walk into the old house but instead they went to the backyard. And as they walked from around the corner Bonnie's eyes were met with a glow of candle lights. There was a table elegantly set by the riverside floating in the ocean of creamy candles and red roses, exactly like the ones in the bouquet she was holding. The young witch stopped and couldn't believe her own eyes – the view was breathtaking. No one has ever done something like that for her before. Probably for the first time in her life - she was speechless.

Enzo seeing the shock on Bonnie's face, walked by the table and pulled the chair out.

\- Would you like to sit, Love? – he said with the smirk.

Bonnie finally after a while came to her senses and sat down.

* * *

They ate delicious dinner – baked camembert as a starter with mushroom risotto for a main course. Red wine that Enzo has chosen perfectly complemented the food and Bonnie couldn't resist having three glasses of it.

As always, the conversation went good and they didn't lack of talking subjects. For the first time though, they talked about more personal staff – her childhood, Grams, the always absent mother, her life before vampires came into the picture. They also talked about him – his human life, loneliness as a child, search for family, understanding and love that has ended in him being captured by Agustine, the pain he has endured.

They ended a night with Enzo's homemade Tiramisu.

What do you want in life Bonnie? – Enzo asked whilst taking a sip of wine.

I just want my friends to be happy - the witch answered quickly.

No, no, no – Enzo shook his head – That's not what I asked. What do you want for yourself? What are your hopes, your dreams, your plans? That's vey noble of you to think about your loved ones but sometimes we all have to be a little bit selfish or the pace of nowadays life will completely crush us. So Bonnie Bennett, what do you want?

Bonnie looked at the river that was slowly shimmering just by the table. She though how calm but strong it was.

I just want…I want to live a normal life if only for a year or two - she said softly and quietly.

What, Love? – Enzo asked louder.

A normal life. – Bonnie repeated. - You know...I can hardly remember how my life looked like before we found out about all this crazy, supernatural life, before I knew I was a witch. - she continued with extreme and moving sadness in her voice - I can hardly remember sitting in front of TV with my friends having "Lazy Sunday".

"Lazy Sunday"? - Enzo chuckled.

Yeah - Bonnie's eyes sparkled for a while - Sunday that you know you can do nothing on - she smiled – you know, just watching stupid TV shows with your friends in your PJ, laughing at absolutely everything, eating tons of popcorn and anything that you can find in the kitchens. Not doing make-up, not making life or death decisions, not saving the world from some evil monsters or mourning loved ones that you've lost. Just sitting there and laughing…

Enzo was deeply touched by this young girl's sadness and need for normality. He could see it in her beautiful big green eyes. He could hear it in her voice. The loneliness and pain - something he recognises in a heartbeat.

She looked him in the eyes. For the first time in ages, she felt that closeness and unforced intimacy of this moment between them.

I don't want to be alone Enzo. And very realistic thought that I may end up alone paralyses me – she said quietly, looking deeply into his hazel eyes, feeling like her own are getting hazy due to tears running to them - I may seem strong and angry all the time but I've always dreamt of being loved by someone, being able to cuddle into someone's arms when the world is crushing down.

A single tear went down beautiful girl's face that she wiped hastily with the palm of her hand. Then she looked at Enzo, who also had tears in his eyes. He suddenly but gently grabbed her hands and cupping them in his own, he leaned closer to her with truly angelic and innocent look on his face.

And I promise you Bonnie – he said - you'll find that love. You're intelligent, beautiful and truly mesmerising young lady and I am certain you will meet someone who sees it as distinctly as I do. You are a divine creature and believe me when I say this - any man would be lucky to be loved by you - he smirked - I already envy the lucky bastard.

After that he kissed both of her hands just on the inner side of her wrists. The shiver went again down her back and she felt spasm and warmth in her lower abdomen. She has never seen him like that but she knew – it was his true self. No sarcasm, no anger, no pain – just him. Just Enzo. And she loved it.

It started to get significantly colder. Enzo noticed goosebumps on Bonnie's arms going all the way to her long, glorious neck. He got up, took of his jacket and gently mantled Bonnie's shoulders with it. He left his hands liger on them just a little bit longer than necessary. The young woman's heart began to beat faster once again this evening under his touch and the pleasant smell of his skin, she already knew so well mixed with sweet scent of roses.

It's getting really cold – he said while standing behind her, whispering to her ear and still having his palms on her shoulder - Let's take you home, little lady.

* * *

I hope you'll like it. Feel welcomed to write Reviews because just I love reading them and knowing what would you like to see more in this story. I promise it won't take so long for me to upload the next chapter.

Cheers :)


	4. Chapter IV - Dance Me to the End of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Dance me to the End of Love**

 **"We're going down**

 **And you can see it too**

 **We're going down**

 **And you know we're doomed**

 **My dear**

 **We're slow dancing in a burning room"**

\- John Mayer

Enzo walked Bonnie to the door.

\- Thank you for this special night Lorenzo – Bonnie said turning toward Enzo.

\- So, how about the romance? Did it grow on you, Love? – he asked with a cheeky smile.

\- Well… - Bonnie held him in suspense – Actually I have to admit that it felt pretty great to have something like that prepared for you. So this time you win – don't get used to it though – she smiled.

\- Then, my job is done – Enzo rubbed his hands together – I should probably be going.

\- Ah, no…..Not just yet – said with sadness Bonnie – A nightcup?

\- I don't know, Love.

\- Oh, come on Grandpa! It's our tradition - she gently poked his side – Please? I doubt you would like to ruin such great night for me - she added pouting.

\- Oh, you're good, Little Lady – Enzo laughed – Alright then if you insist but only for a little while.

And they walked side by side to the cabin.

* * *

She took the glasses and the bottle of bourbon out while he lit the fire. She poured the golden liquor for them as he put the Leonard Cohen's vinyl on. The music started to murmur slowly sinking both of them in. It was as if nothing else existed in that moment - just this wooden warm cabin in the middle of the forest in central Virginia. And the two of them sitting side by side on the sofa with their shoulders gently touching. And nothing else but the warmth.

* * *

\- I'm glad you enjoyed tonight Bonnie, you deserved it – Enzo finally broke the warm silence.

It felt different between them tonight. More awkward and yet weirdly more comfortable.

\- I'm glad you made me do this - she answered and put he hand on his muscular forearm.

He looked looked at her and got up.

\- May I have this dance, Little Lady? - he asked and pulled his hand towards her.

\- Oh God Enzo, really? – she chuckled, blushed slightly and looked at him - I suppose you may - she said finally giving him her hand.

Fire was slowly shimmering in the fireplace giving the room half-dark/half-orange shade. The two of them were peacefully swaying in the middle of the room to Cohen's "Dance Me to the End of Love".

One of his hands interlocked with hers, the other quite tightly wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her so close to his chest.

Both of their hearts beating fast. Both of their senses heightened.

For the first time since they met she had him that close and felt so comfortable. Enzo could feel her body relaxing, melting in his warm embrace. Bonnie overpowered with his surprisingly balmy touch, put her cheek to his chest and closed her green eyes. He lowered his head so that his cheek could touch her temple.

And they swayed like this. Out of space, out of time. Like nothing else mattered in that intimate and pristine moment. No vampires, no witches, no crazy lunatics wanting to hurt them. No betrayal, no abandonment, no loneliness, no suffering. Just the two of them and the music floating around them, elevating them to different dimension.

The song faded away but they were still lazily moving to their heartbeats.

After a longer while Bonnie lifted her head up and looked into Enzo's eyes. Her face was full of innocence and peace. He suddenly felt the strong urge to pull her lips to his and kiss her with all the passion that he had in him.

But he didn't.

He didn't want to ruin the trust and friendship they've built. That was the moment he realised that he was falling for her but still believed she didn't reciprocate his feelings. The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her.

Bonnie put her hand on his chest still gazing into his hazel eyes. She wanted to kiss this man like she never wanted anything more. She felt his fast heartbeat and could sense his fear. Yes, she could clearly see fear and pain in his deep beautiful hazel eyes.

She wanted him, wanted him so badly. Wanted to feel his hands on her, his lips on hers, her breast against his bare strong chest. She wanted him to kiss her madly, to stay overnight.

"That's not my style at all – she thought - but God, it has been so long since I've been with somebody. People do this, right? People do this all the time - it's XXI century. Friend's with benefits is a thing now" - she reassured herself.

She got as close to him as physically possible, putting both of her hands on his sides and burring her nose in his chest. She immediately felt a warm rush of blood in her entire body, pulsating as if every single cell in her body was screaming for him, begging for him. The musky scent of his skin almost knocked her out.

Enzo hugged her tightly putting one of his strong hands on the back of her head and the other still wrapped around her waist, patting her lower back. He gently kissed the top of her head.

They were standing like that for a longer while once again frozen in time. Completely stripped off of their boundaries, self-preservation, sarcasm and everyday worries. Just their bodies united together, forming a beautiful one.

Finally after few moments of this union Enzo gently pulled back. He touched Bonnie's face and run his thumb across her now visibly rosier cheek. He leaned in and planted a kiss on that cheek.

\- Sweet dreams, Love – he whispered to her ear and with a truly angelic yet sad smile, he took his jacket and walked towards the door leaving Bonnie and her body in shock, tender and needing.

Weak - "Goodnight" – was the only thing she managed to squeeze out of her when he turned around one more time to look at her by the door.

She bit her lips playfully as her eyes burning with desire clearly tried to persuade him to change his mind and stay with her.

Enzo looked once again in those gooddesslike green fiery eyes, at crackling fire, the comfy sofa, then smiled warmly, winked at her and left.

Bonnie sighted in frustration.

"What's wrong with that man? I was practically throwing myself on him. - she sighted again - I'll make some jasmine green tea and prepare bubble bath. Treat Yourself Girl "– she thought and smiled.

* * *

I hope you'll like this chapter. Moving closer to those two realising their feelings.

Looking forward to reading your Reviews as well.

All the best :)


	5. Chapter V – Feeling Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

Hope you'll like this one.

* * *

Chapter V – Feeling Blue

 **"Blue is know as a "sad"**

 **colour.**

 **But when I see the ocean,**

 **All my sorrow is washed**

 **away."**

\- A.M

For the next few days Enzo was working for the Armoury leaving Bonnie alone in the cabin. She spent some time on reading, doing research, cleaning the hut but most of the time she has spent outside – strolling around in the forest for hours.

The scenery was beautiful. Fresh air, sun shining through tree branches, the scent of life waking up from deep winter sleep everywhere around her. Ever since that eventful night with Enzo she had real trouble sleeping and was hoping that longer walk would help.

She was kind of glad that she got time to breath and to think about of how and what she felt that night when Enzo brought her back from the "date". She could take a while, and surrounded by a sweet hum of leaves she could think about the relation between her and the handsome Brit.

That particular night she thought it to be just sexual tension. She felt that he's ridiculously hot and her being alone since split with Jeremy just added to it. But while walking alone in the vivid forest with her head cleared, far away from any problems, far away from her past – she couldn't deny that she was starting to feel for Enzo.

That thought scared her a bit. He was, after all a vampire even if he didn't necessarily act like it lately. Before she has thought of him as this violent, angry man – little bit lost, little bit misguided due to his experiences. She already knew there was a potential in him. She has seen how he treated Caroline and how he behaved towards Lily.

She thought he's just like Damon – a guy who is capable of all evil necessary if only he wants to. A guy who would use means to end. His means to his end. But with a good heart. And in some way it was true.

But he wasn't all like Damon. He was patient, he always took other people's feelings into consideration, he didn't particularly like to hurt them just simply for the fun of it. He was loyal to the core and preferred to die himself than to see people he cared about hurt.

The only problem was that there were not so many people he loved. Those who he did, often crossed him or used him for their own advantage just to abandon him in the end. He didn't have to always show of his supremacy – he had no problem acting just like normal guy, he didn't want to be extraordinary. For once in his life he just simply wanted to "be".

Romantic to the core, idealist in every way and hilariously sarcastic. Sometimes she felt like he can see just right through her with his deep, penetrating hazel eyes.

Oh, yes. It was so much more than just physical attraction – she was slowly falling in love with him. That thought once again scared her a little bit and the shivers went down her spine as the cold breath of wind touched her. Bonnie knocked up from her thoughts and realised that it was getting very, very cold and dark. In fact, she was freezing.

Even though the spring came with all force the evenings and nights were still very cold and she was only wearing a cardigan with a thin jacked on. She decided to go back inside and warm herself up.

The very next morning she realised that spending almost entire day in the woods, dressed so lightly hasn't been the smartest decision she ever made. Again, she could barely sleep at night. She was cold despite sitting close to the fireplace. Her nose was running and she had hoarseness. She didn't feel too well even though it was just the common cold.

She spent the whole day laying on the couch and watching old movies. Enzo had a big collection of both American and European classics in his cabin. Ever since he left Augustine's cell he tried to catch up with the culture. The art, literature, music and movies – he devoured anything artistic that he wasn't there to see.

He loved watching especially older films while sitting on the comfy sofa in his own cabin. That was giving him a sense of fulfilment.

While watching _" Rebel Without a Cause"_ Bonnie got a text from Enzo.

"What are you up to, Love?"

"Nothing special, just turned into a couch potato for a day or two. Caught some cold so I'm feeling a bit blue " – she replied.

"Sorry to hear that, Beautiful. Hope you'll feel better soon" - he texted back. Bonnie sighted sadly and wiped her nose.

An hour later, just as the movie finished, she heard a car pulling up outside. Few moments later the door opened and Enzo walked in with a big smile on his face and shopping bags in hands.

\- So how are we feeling, Beautiful? Any better? – he asked.

Bonnie made a sad face, almost a pout and shook her head. Enzo put bags on the kitchen counter, walked by Bonnie and kissed the top of her head.

\- I promise you, that by tomorrow night you'll be as fit as a fiddle. Doctor Lorenzo to the rescue! – he shouted while making a Superman pose with his hands on his hips.

She couldn't help but laugh even though her throat hurt a bit more when she did so.

\- I'll take care of you, Little Lady – the handsome Brit added heading towards the kitchen again.

\- Won't Alex wander where you are? – Bonnie asked quietly.

\- No, I told her that lately she's being a pain in the arse. I told her that I'm not her errand boy nor a servant. And that a man needs some time on his own, for God's sake. I also said that I'm going to visit some old mate of mine and we'll watch football and get preposterously drunk during the next few days – he said with a smirk on his face.

\- And she was O.K with that? – Bonnie asked.

\- No – Enzo laughed – she got really annoyed and told me to go to hell but to remember to pick up calls from her while I'm there. To which I gallantly answered: "I don't need to go to hell, I'm already here, Dear Cousin".

Bonnie laughed as she imagined Alex's face when Enzo said that.

\- And then what ? – the young witch asked giggling.

\- And then…she threw a book at my face and told me to grow up. She added, of course, that she will call in a week or so when she'll be needing my service.

\- Nice – Bonnie smiled – Enzo finally putting his big boy's pants on. Good for you my friend. At least you were able save some dignity. – she said playfully.

Enzo gave her indignant look and then burst out laughing.

\- You pick a movie for tonight and I'll make some chicken soup for you. It's a traditional recipe that I learnt from one of a kind old Polish lady during World War II.

\- Oh, really? Please Lorenzo, tell me the story – Bonnie said as she comfortably positioned herself at the sofa so she could see him.

Enzo looked at her with a warm light in his eyes that he always had while telling her stories from his past and started to spin his tale.

\- It was just a few months before the end of the war and we – which is the British troops I was serving in, in case you've forgotten – were visiting all of the small villages liberated from the Germans at the east of France. The soldiers were hungry and rain-soaked because it's been pouring all week long. The Commanding Officer located us in the very cosy cottage mansion. I belonged to a wealthy French baronage. They had this cook – an elderly Polish lady who managed to escape from Buchenwald concentration camp. The family agreed to give her shelter and job as a cook until the end of the war – Enzo was truly a born storyteller. Bonnie could listen to him for hours – She was the most amazing cook. Truly gifted lady. She didn't speak French – just Polish and German, so when she found out that I speak Polish - which I learnt while serving with Polish soldiers under Monte Casino – she gave me the biggest hug and started to cry. She told me her whole life story. How her son went to war on 1st of September and she hasn't heard from him since. How her son-in-low fixed her and her daughter a transport to his family in France. How both of them were captured and without a question taken to camp. How they managed to escape after 8 months and how her daughter died in her arms after being shot by SS officer – Bonnie tried to listen closely but her eyes began to be very heavy and she found it hard to maintain required concentration. Enzo continued his "goodnight story" seeing that Bonnie is slowly falling asleep – She told me all of that while preparing this huge dinner for us soldiers. Saying that I'm her favourite person and that I look a lot like her son she planted a big steamy bowl of golden soup with noodles under my nose. I took a spoonful of it into my mouth and fell in love – I'm not too sure whether in the soup or the lady that made it. Or both perhaps – he laughed silently – I ate everything that she was planting on the table before me eagerly and whenever I was trying to make a pause from dinning she would always say: "Eat, eat, Sweet Boy. You need to be strong and healthy so you can go back safely home to your loved ones once this hell is over". While pouring another portion of food on my plate. I don't really know why but I treated her like a grandmother that I never had, she had those kind of vibes about her. She wrote down all of her recipes and secrets for me in a small blue notebook adding at the end: "And remember, Sweet Boy – there's no better thing for feeling blue than delicious bowl of 'rosół' made with love". – Enzo paused to see Bonnie fully asleep on the sofa, and finished his story even if for himself only with a sad voice and tears in his beautiful eyes – She got killed by Soviet soldiers on the way home. On Polish soil though – as she always wanted.

Enzo turned the gas flame down for the soup to slowly simmer for few hours and walked to the sofa. He kissed Bonnie's cheek, covered her gently with a warm blanket and sat down at the end of the couch slightly lifting and then subtly putting the girl's legs on his knees. And shortly, cradling her feet – he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Thank You all for reading.

Looking forward to reading yours Reviews and thoughts about both the story and our favourite couple.

I'll do my best to upload the next Chapter sooner - there'll be some laziness in it :)

All the best.


	6. Chapter VI - The Lazy Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

* * *

 **The Lazy Sunday**

" _ **She swears Lazy Sundays**_

 _ **were made for her. Doing whatever it is**_

 _ **she wants to do, even if it is,**_

 _ **nothing at all."**_

 _ **\- J. Iron Word**_

The next morning Bonnie woke up in much better spirit than the day before. It may have been due to the fact that the sun was shining and she could hear the birds singing outside…Or because she woke up cuddled into Enzo.

The handsome Brit was sitting at the end of the couch, still sleeping – she somehow found herself cuddled into him with her left cheek pressed against his solid, muscular chest. She tried not to move too much so she wouldn't wake him but she couldn't help but to look at him while he was dreaming. He had this angelic look on his face, very innocent, very subtle. His skin almost sparkled in rays of the morning sun. His face was relaxed, free from any problems and worries. His arms were wrapped around her, his cheek touching her temple.

Once again he smelled amazing and at this point Bonnie wasn't sure if it was his cologne or just his skin was radiating the most alluring musky scent all around him. She loved it – when he was gone for a longer while, she sometimes wore his jacket when she got cold and sad. His scent helped her to fall asleep – giving her the warmth and security she needed so bad. At that very moment – she was lullabied by it and finally felt asleep in his arms once again.

When she woke up again – her head was lying on the big pillow. There was delicious smell of waffles and her favourite coffee. Enzo was in the kitchen, in his PJ's preparing breakfast.

\- Good Morning, Love. Have you slept well? - he said with a smirk when he realised she was awake. – Fancy a breakfast?

\- Sure – Bonnie answered with a shy smile – it smells amazing.

He has made waffles with delicious home-made jams and golden and sweet maple syrup. She was feeling much, much better. Her throat wasn't sore no more and she definitely felt stronger. She was starving so she immediately sat next to Enzo by the table and bolted three delicious waffles.

\- So, Beautiful I've got an idea for today – Enzo said while after he finished his waffles.

\- That's new! - said Bonnie still finishing her breakfast – So you're really staying today. You're not escaping anywhere? Not going to "have some pints with a mate"? – the witch mumbled trying to imitate her best British accent.

\- That's truly incredible but you're even worse at accents than at playing guitar – Enzo laughed loudly – And that is a real talent, Little Lady!

Bonnie tried to look angry but she knew she wasn't too good at accents either. Nevertheless, she punched handsome vamp's ribcage.

\- Oh, I have lots of other talents Lorenzo – she said proudly.

\- Oh yes, a ton of them? – Enzo said while still giggling – Maybe you can't play the guitar but you have an exquisite talent on playing on my nerves, Love – he added with a soft and loving look on his face – and that talent of yours I appreciate the most.

Bonnie wasn't quite sure why exactly – whether because of the teasing or soft, subtle look on Enzo's face but she blushed and felt warmth going through her body once again. They finished the breakfast and started to clean up.

\- So what's your 'ideal plan", mister mysterious genius? – Bonnie said while washing the plates.

\- Well, I thought we could have one of your "Lazy Sundays", if you don't mind.

Bonnie stopped washing up and looked at Enzo.

\- I mean, you told me the other night that you miss those you have spent with your friends and that you're craving for some normality, so I thought we could do that this weekend since I'm not going anywhere .

The young witch was still standing right there in silence, looking at him. Tears stared to appear in her eyes.

\- Look, I know I'm not much of a company and I can't even think of competing with Elena and the James Blond. Hell, I don't even know if you consider me as a friend – he sighed and looked away – I…I just thought, a bit of normality would do well for both of us – he didn't finish because Bonnie threw her arms around him.

At first he didn't realise what was going on but after a while he just pulled her closer. They stood like that for a while and Enzo could feel the warm water dripping off from Bonnie's hands right on his neck.

\- Are you all right, Love? – Enzo gently stoked girl's head and back.

\- Yeah…Yes, I'm fine – Bonnie slowly pulled herself away from Enzo's chest – It's just…Thank you Enzo!

\- For what? For wanting to a sloth for a day? – he said while still gently rubbing her back.

\- No…Well for that too. But I don't think I've ever properly thanked you for everything you've done for me. For saving me, protecting me, listening to me and caring about me. I know I can be sometimes a real pain in the ass and seem like I don't appreciate all of that, but I really do! – she murmured.

Tears were still rolling down her face.

\- I don't think anyone showed me so much kindness in my life. And Enzo – we are friends. You annoy me sometimes especially when you're sheltering yourself from me, and bragging about how good you are at everything – they both smiled gently - but I finally see you Enzo for who you are and not what you are. You're warm, and kind, and caring, and loving. You have so much to give to another person and I'm glad that I get to see it. I want you to know that I consider you my close friend, one that I feel safe with and around and I appreciate you! You are appreciated Enzo! -she ended up almost yelling at him.

She was shaken after this outburst. Her legs and arms were shaking, she couldn't stop crying, her head started to hurt a little once again. Realising and saying all those things to him meant a lot. She was shaking because she suddenly realised how much he helped her and how much it meant to her to have him by her side. Always there, patiently listening and waiting, taking her point of view into consideration, making her feel safe and secure. And that "Lazy Sunday" thing – that was this little thing that broke Bonnie's barriers and the emotional wall she has been hiding behind for few good years. And that realisation shook her mind and body.

Enzo didn't quite understand what exactly happened but he could clearly see that Bonnie needed someone to calm her down. He guided her to the sofa, and after she sat down covering her face, he knelt right next to her. He reached for her hands and uncovered her face. She looked so vulnerable and a bit scared. He sat up next to her while still, holding her palms in his and then he hugged her.

\- It's all good, Love. Don't worry, you can cry. You're safe here. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Sweetheart, that I promise you. - he kissed her forehead several times as he was rocking to calm her down - I will never leave you, Bonnie Bennet, well unless you'll kick me out and never want to see me again – they both laughed gently – Oh, and just for the record Bonnie, I consider you my friend as well.

The Bennett witch calmed down a bit, tears stopped and as she looked at him she mouthed a soft "Thank You" and cuddled back into his chest while holding on to his strong forearm.

After about 10 minutes of this peaceful calming ritual Bonnie shook off all of the emotions that has hit her.

\- "Lazy Sunday", huh? So what do you propose? – Bonne said with already calm and happy voice.

\- Films, films and more good films – Enzo said happily, seeing Bonnie is feeling better – and a ton of delicious snacks I bought. But for the dinner, just to make sure you're 100% healthy and strong, doctor Enzo prescribed his famous chicken soup – the vampire finished grinning.

\- Doctor Enzo, that's good – she laughed loudly– And the soup is not yours, it is the old Polish lady's recipe, I remember last night's story.

Enzo smirked and gave her his famous sneaky look.

* * *

They put on the first film – "Roman Holiday." He brought some snacks from the kitchen and made them big mugs of delicious Earl Grey, his favourite tea. They watched movie after movie, moving from romances to comedies, and finally on the drama finishing. They sat on the sofa, sipping third or forth glass of Rose Enzo bought, eating popcorn. They became very comfortable with one another. At the third movie – which happened to be Pride and Prejudice – Bonnie was sitting comfortably cuddled into Enzo with his arms safely wrapped around her.

That was a great day – they laughed and even cried a little bit together at the end of Casablanca. She really liked the fact that he wasn't ashamed to show his true emotions and it helped her to open up a lot as well. They ate the delicious chicken soup and pizza that she prepared for them in the late evening. Well…that Enzo showed Bonnie how to prepare. He showed her how to make a perfect pizza dough, and what to put on it in which order. It came out perfect, and it was most definitely the best pizza that Bonnie has ever had.

* * *

At 1 p.m. while watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's" – Enzo's favourite movie of all time, they both fell asleep for a while. About 2 hour later, Bonnie woke up and looked at sleeping Enzo. She felt warm, safe and a little intoxicated due to wine they've had.

She gently touched Enzo's chest and after a moment she kissed it. Later moving up, she kissed his collarbone and this delicious tringle where his neck meet his shoulders. Enzo moved his head slightly to right revelling his whole neck to her while still sleeping. She hesitated for a moment, before finally kissing his neck and moving up. The kiss that she planted on his jaw line woke him up. She didn't move back. He looked into her eyes with confusion and innocence.

Bonnie was looking straight into his hazel eyes as well. She felt confident strong and…sexy. Her blood rushing through her veins, her heart beating, her eyes filled with desire and passion, her lower stomach fired up. She felt this desire not only in her eyes but I her entire body like the night of the "fake date" when they swayed together.

She wanted him. Her body, her mind, her soul, wanted him. Wanted his lips and strong hands on her. Needed his lips and hands on her! Needed him! And this time she knew – she wouldn't step back. She will make a first move.

He could clearly see and smell her excitement. Her pupils dilated, her breathing fastened, her pulse racing. He could feel the fire radiating from her body, from her palm that was now caressing his cheek. She brushed his rosy, swollen from excitement lips with her finger, driving him insane. His eyes darkened, filled with desire, his strong hands landed on her back pressing her even closer to him.

He looked once again deeply into her divine green eyes, not only with passion but also with innocence and a bit of fear. He could see very clearly in her eyes where this was going, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to stop himself from stepping into it.

\- Bonnie… - he whispered – Bonnie, Love, are you sure? - he asked her softly.

But instead of answering, Bonnie pulled her face even closer and…very gently kissed him.

\- Bonnie… - he whispered again after that kiss.

But she didn't want to listen, she wanted to feel him on her…inside her. So she kissed him once again, this time strongly and very passionately. He finally gave in and kissed her back with all the passion that he had…

* * *

I really hope you'll like it because I know it took me a lot of time to come back to this story. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for Bonnie and Enzo in TVD and hoping for happy ending for them although knowing Julie Plec, that may not be the case.

I would like to encourage you to writing your Reviews because it really matters to me what you think about the story, about Enzo and Bonnie.

I have already have and idea for the next chapter...but your ideas and scenarios are always welcomed.

I'll do my best to upload the next chapter as quick as possible.

Cheers :)


	7. Chapter VII - Black Acres

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Black Acres**

 **" _Whirlwind take me there  
Where I will be his lady fair  
Sheets of night hiding us  
Gusts of wind riding us…"_**

Heat…

Fire…

Passion…

The kiss…

The kisses…

The kisses were the most intensive thing Bonnie has ever felt. Each time his lips touched hers, she could feel the lightning going through her entire body. From her lips, through her heart straight to her lower belly. She wanted him – and her urge was only getting stronger.

\- Enzo…- she whispered in ecstasy somewhere between the kisses – Please…

Enzo stopped for a moment and looked right into her green as rainy forest eyes.

\- What is it that you want Bonnie Bennet? What do you need? I said I'll do anything for you, and I will. What do you want me to do Bonnie? - he said slowly with low voice that made her body even more sensitive, shaking and vulnerable.

\- I…I want…

She tried to say it but the truth is she has only been with one man…well boy actually, and while she felt like their sex life was sufficient, it was also very 'teenage like'. Every time Jeremy and her were intimate, she felt like a girl not really like a woman. At that time, she has seen nothing wrong with that but now, now she was all over this glorious man who is asking how to please her and she doesn't know how to communicate it to him. Sex has always been a bit of a taboo in her life. She grew up with single father, who probably didn't even want to consider that his little girl could be in this situation, and the relationship with Jeremy was intense but a bit dull in sexy time all at the same time.

Enzo kissed her very intensively once again. His eyes were now as dark as night sky, his tongue persisting, his hands warm and wanting. Bonnie could clearly feel her body betraying her, and giving up to his heavy petting. To his touch.

\- I'm yours, Love. What do you want from me – he once again whispered into her lips.

\- I…I want you to undress me – she finally gasped.

\- As you wish, Beautiful – Enzo added and smirked.

He slowly tore her top off. Then he pulled off her sweatpants leaving her only in lacy black underwear. Caressing every inch of her body he kissed her lips once again, and then started to move downwards. He felt like he need to kiss every single inch of her. Her beautiful, golden skin tasted like peaches and cream – delicious, addictive. He was as gentle as he could be. Even though passion in him and his pants was growing, he wanted to please her, to make her body quake, to love her with all the power that he had. He knew the only partner she had was a Gilbert boy. He hated that thought but at the same time it reminded him how unexperienced, and vulnerable she was right there in his arms.

\- And how about now? What shall I do now, Little Lady? - he said again. His voice sounding seductively.

\- I'm all yours, do what you want with me. I trust you Enzo, I know you won't hurt me. I want to be yours, and you to be mine. I've never done this before but I am giving myself completely to you Enzo.

That is exactly what he was waiting for. He could feel her melting underneath his touch. With every second of it she was firing up more and more. He could even clearly now smell her arousal. His was barely able to hold his own erection in his pants. But he didn't want to force her to anything she may not want or not be ready for. He had sex with many girls before, beautiful ones very often but he has never been with someone he felt so strongly towards. He was a great lover but he has never truly made _**love**_ before.

" _ **I'm blown away into his hands  
I'm weak and high, can barely stand  
In the web of dizzy leaves  
Virgins all, elude the trees… "**_

He got up, took her off the sofa and carried to bedroom. The vampire then very gently put her on the bed after giving her another kiss. She was shaking – not because she was cold but out of passion, desire and excitement. After putting his soon to be lover on silky sheets, Enzo very slowly took his clothes off – keeping a constant eye contact with the young Bennet witch. First, he took his shirt off exposing his strong, muscular chest, broad shoulders and strong arms that she loved being wrapped around with. Later, he took of his pyjama trousers showing not only powerful tights but also already very visible bulge in his boxers. Bonnie didn't think her heart could beat any faster but after seeing him like that standing in front of her, looking at her with desire – it began galloping.

Enzo sat gently on top of her. He kissed her once again – this time even more intensively and slowly. He later pulled her up a little bit and while still kissing he undid her bra and took it off. He stopped kisses for a moment just to look at her, embrace this moment, breathe with it. Bonnie for a second felt a little bit insecure and tried to cover her breasts but he pulled her up even more so she was now sitting opposite of him and kissed her right nipple – slowly and seductively while softly massaging the left one. Loud moan escaped her lips and her knees were shaking. He laid her back again and moved his mouth to the left nipple. Bonnie felt a lightning going through her body, a lightning that landed in her lower abdomen. She was hot and very wet – all ready for him.

\- Enzo, please… - she loudly moaned once again.

" _ **Touch me now, touch me  
The black acres are claiming me  
They're claiming me…"**_

The handsome Brit once again moved his kisses lower to her belly and the hips line. He then grabbed the sided of her laced black panties and looked at her for approval. She nodded hastily staring back at him. So very slowly he slipped off her panties while kissing her legs in a process. She shivered.

He put his hands on her knees and spread them without any resistance at all. He had her softness right in front of him and after another confirmation from the young witch – he kissed it. Bonnie's back arched and she grabbed Enzo's hair as he was pleasing her. She never felt anything like it. She felt like a storm, loaded and electric. Every move of his tongue caused satisfying chaos in her, ripped her heart and soul open. For the first time since losing her magic, she felt power and force within her – she was at the verge of igniting…and finally…she exploded in the most intense orgasm.

Her body was convulsing, her legs shaking, her softness pulsating. She brought her legs together and slightly pushed Enzo's head away because she couldn't take it anymore. She then pulled him to her face and whilst still shivering – kissed him passionately.

\- I can see you enjoyed it, Little Lady – the handsome Brit whispered between kisses – I won't lie it was just as satisfying to me – he smirked.

\- Fuck me Enzo, please…- Bonnie suddenly said moving impatiently beneath him– I need you in me, please…

" _ **He holds me up like a babe  
Pressing close I can't behave  
I need to have this little death  
I'm up against his downy chest  
In the web of dizzy leaves  
Virgins all, elude the trees  
The chill is flush with burning flesh  
It's so refined this little death…"**_

He kissed her again and started to pull his boxers off. Then he placed himself between her legs and looked into Bonnie's eyes.

\- Are you sure of it, Love? Because we can stop at any moment – he said softly.

Bonnie put her hands on both sides of his face and run her fingers across his cheek and lips.

\- I want this Lorenzo like I've never wanted anything else in my life. I want you inside of me. I want you Enzo. – she said before kissing him again.

" _ **Touch me now, touch me  
The black acres are claiming me  
They're claiming me…"**_

And so he did it. He pushed into her slowly but strongly. Bonnie moaned very loudly and one of her arms grabbed Enzo's butt as if wanting him to enter her even deeper. He continued moving his hips up and down, each time getting deeper and deeper into her, while passionately kissing her lips, face, neck and cleavage. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bonnie felt as if she has flown away. As if she has left her aching, powerless body somewhere on earth and flew up to the stars - sexy, self-aware, strong, confident and ecstatic with this god-like man melting with her into one body. She felt his every move. His heart pounding, his blood flowing through his veins, his touch heating her skin up. She has given herself completely to this beautiful man. Ready to receive anything he offers her.

Suddenly she felt this electricity going down her spine and arching her back, and in that moment she came again, fully aware, pulsating, wrapping herself around her lover. That was the most intense thing she has ever felt that could be compared only to the time she had in her power of the sacrificed witches.

Enzo could feel Bonnie's orgasm in his own body. His arms tightened around her trying to keep her in place, she could feel her pulsating around his member. He tried very bad to keep going as long as he could but that was enough for his body. He didn't have sex for quite a long time and the intensity of this moment with Bonnie was overwhelming. His climax came not long after hers.

" _ **Touch me now, touch me  
The black acres are claiming me  
They're claiming me  
Black acres…"**_

He kissed her and laid next to her – they were now both breathing heavily. After a short moment Bonnie has finally came to her senses and her body regained some of it's control so she rolled to the side to look Enzo in the eyes. His pupils were still dilated but his eyes weren't as dark as they were fifteen minutes ago, he had this angelic and innocent look on his face once again. She put one of her hands into his raven hair with the other caressing his cheek. His arms were stroking her head and lower back.

\- Thank You Lorenzo – she said softly with teary eyes – for the first time in my life I felt what is like to be a woman.

\- You're very welcome – Enzo whispered clearly moved by what has just happened between them.

\- Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone anymore - she said while a single tear rolled down her beautiful face.

Enzo put his hands on both sides of her face.

\- I will never leave you Bonnie Bennet – he said loudly with tears in his eyes and kissed her strongly.

After the kiss she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was worn out but blissfully happy. He wrapped her arms around her.

Bonnie fell asleep with a big smile on her face while listening to his steady, calm and strong heartbeat. Enzo kissed her temple and drifted off to sleep as well.

" _ **I'm running away from home  
And the wind, the wind is blowin'  
And the weathervane  
Its heathen song  
Lulls the world  
With silver tongue…"**_

And so they dreamt like this – for the first time truly together, as one - and they both loved it.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it.

It's the first time ever that I wrote a scene like this in English so I'm not sure it came out well.

Please leave your Reviews if you liked it - I love reading them because I like hearing what you like or dislike about the story.

You must decide now weather you want me to continue with the story or end it like this - I can't decide on my own.

Cheers :)


End file.
